1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning and displaying system which is capable of positioning a current place of the system itself and displaying the current place.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present application know a positioning and displaying system which is arranged to use a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a loran C.
The above-mentioned positioning system is, in general, arranged to indicate a latitude and a longitude of the current measured position with numerical values or the current measured position as a point on a map screen.
However, this type of positioning system has difficulty in directly recognizing the current place from the content on the display. Concretely, if a user is in a strange place, he or she often cannot recognize where the indicated position is.